


The Aquarium Date

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not putting underage tag on as in japan they consent age is 13 and they are older, Panic Attack, aquarium date, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a panic attack when Tsukishima believes that he is cheating on him. Noya offers him two tickets to the aquarium which he accepts and invites Tsukishima to come along. The two experience a whole lot of firsts on the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> When Tsukishima was mentioning about the fish, I had to write a story about there date to the aquarium.

From a distance Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were just friends. They spent a lot of time together, always by each other's sides. Though they didn’t speak too much and they didn’t act like friends. They just seem to stand next to each and that was about it, with a few sharp comments here and there.

  


From behind closed doors, not much had changed, they sat next to each other but they didn’t really speak. They didn’t do anything like friends do. They weren’t like Tanaka & Noya. They didn’t do anything together, except visit each others house occasions and even then they just sat and watched TV or played video games in silence.

  


On real rare occasions, they would be sitting in bed together, Tsukishima sitting on Yamaguchi’s lap and the two would be softly kissing each other and on even rarer occasions they would be saying each other's first names. As in fact these two were dating and had been together since their second year of middle school when things got a little complicated.

  


Yamaguchi was sitting on the sidelines like usual and had his phone out and was talking to his American friend and they were discussing their boyfriends. Tsukishima had no clue that Yamaguchi had such friends and Yamaguchi wasn’t going to tell him any time soon.

  


_Daniel: So how’s your love life?_

  


Yamaguchi had met Daniel on a blog and they started talking. Daniel was part Japanese hence why they could communicate well.

  


_Yamaguchi: Dead. I don’t think he realised that we are dating._

  


Yamaguchi looked up to see his boyfriend do a faint and he smiled quietly. Tsukishima smirked smugly as Kageyama was unable to save the ball from hitting the floor. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima celebrated quietly to himself.

  


_Daniel: Aw bbz. We should totally hook up then_

  


_Yamaguchi: Maybe. Depends if you come over._

  


_Daniel: I’d treat you good. I’d make you feel great._

  


Yamaguchi rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically.

  


_Yamaguchi: Of course you would!_

  


Yamaguchi was to absorbed with his texting that he never realised that everyone was staring at him until his phone was yanked out of his hand and his text messages were read back. Yamaguchi tried to grab his phone but Asahi now held it, with Noya’s request.

  


“Give it back!”

  


“Daniel: I’ll make you feel great. Who’s Daniel, Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi: Of course you would!” Noya laughed, jumping onto Asahi so that he could read the rest of the text. Yamaguchi felt his stomach had flipped and he felt a sense of dread as Tsukishima rushed over to him and grabbed the phone out of his hands and was reading the texts furiously. He pushed the phone back into Yamaguchi’s hand and stormed away standing next to Tanaka instead of his boyfriend.

  


“Tsuk-” He felt dread filling him up. His heart was beating loudly, like it was in his head and despite how fast his heart was beating he couldn’t breath. His knees wobbled until he was on the floor and was breathing far too heavily though for him he felt like he couldn’t breath at all.

  


“He’s having a panic attack,” Takeda suddenly realised standing up and racing over to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was at his side in seconds and was stroking his back like he had done countless times before.

  


“I ugh,” Yamaguchi choked out but Tsukishima shook his head not wanting him to speak at the moment in time.

  


“Tadashi...it’s alright. It’s okay. Take deep breaths. It’s okay. Breath in for three and out for four,” Tsukishima asked grabbing his hand and rubbing his back slowly. He was sitting on the floor with him. Yamaguchi managed to find movement and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders as he took deep breaths against his shoulder.

  


Takeda was at his pupil's side and was watching as Tsukishima did all the work. He was rubbing his back and was talking to him in a low voice. Noya walked over sheepishly and bent down beside him, “Sorry, Yamaguchi. I didn’t think it would have hurt you so much. I was on teasing,” Yamaguchi didn’t speak as he tried to focus on his breathing but he had heard him loud and clear.

  


Suga handed Yamaguchi his water bottle and he took small sips, dribbling some water on Tsukishima’s back. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath in. He inhaled Tsukishima’s sent. It smelt like his fabric softener.

  


Yamaguchi stood up and Tsukshima stood up afterwards and put an arm around his shoulder, “Feeling better?” Yamaguchi shook his head numbly and slipped his phone into his pocket and took one large deep breath in before exhaling.

  


“Yamaguchi...do you want to sit this one out?” Suga asked putting an arm around his shoulder.

  


“No...they said it’s best just to continue with the activities,”

  


“Alright...Tsukishima out. Yamaguchi in,” Tsukishima took a seat on the bench but took Yamaguchi’s phone from his pocket and slipping into his own pocket. Yamaguchi was about to say something but he just didn’t have the effort. He took one more drink from his bottle and put it on the bench next to Tsukishima. Hinata tapped his back in support and went to his own side.

  


Yamaguchi got to play a few practice matches and the practice finished early. They went into the changing room and were getting changed. Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and saw some messages from Daniel. He ignored them and went back to getting changed until he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned to see Noya standing next to him with a sad smile.

  


Noya waited until everyone was out of the changing room before he spoke, “Erm...I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you sad. Erm...here are some tickets to the aquarium. You know as an apology gift. You can take Dani...er to it if you want,” Yamaguchi took the tickets.

  


“Daniel, is a friend from America that I have been talking to for years. I’m not dating him,” Noya slowly nodded his head.

  


“Well the tickets are for tonight. Sorry. I had them as I was gonna go...so erm enjoy,” Noya grabbed his bag and made his way out of the changing room. Yamaguchi zipped his jacket him and stepped outside to see Tsukishima waiting for him.

  


“Noya-senpai just gave me tickets for an aquarium. It’s for tonight. Do you want to go?” Tsukishima nodded his head and the two made their way aquarium. This would be their first date ever since being a couple and Yamaguchi felt a whole load of unneeded pressure about it.

  


The two walked in silence until they found the aquarium and they handed the tickets over, “I always thought our first date, we wouldn’t be in our school uniform or the tickets were a sorry gift because you took a panic attack after I learnt you were cheating on me,” Yamaguchi stopped and looked to Tsukiyama who was frowning.

  


“I was never. Tsukki. I have never cheated on you. That is a misunderstanding,” Yamaguchi protested.

  


“Because I constantly telling other guys to come over and how good they’d make me feel. Yes, it’s a misunderstanding,” Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi shook his head and grabbed his hand.

  


“No. Don’t. It was a joke. Ugh,” Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and took a deep breath as he read some of his earlier texts from Daniel. “Yamaguchi: So, the best thing happened today. Me and my boyfriend started making out for the first time. He’s so sweet and hot and sexy. And damn...he’s such a good kisser. I want to kiss him some more. Daniel: Wow he sounds like a keeper. Yamaguchi: I know he is. I think I may love him,” Yamaguchi scrolled through some more. “Daniel: How’s the boy doing? Yamaguchi: We were so close to doing it the other day. By doing that I mean kissing. I know I love him. He’s the only one for me. I don’t think I could tell that I love him,”  Yamaguchi read some more.

  


“Yamaguchi: He never kisses me anymore. We don’t talk. I’m worried that he doesn’t feel for me anymore. Daniel: We could hook up? Yamaguchi: Never. I love him too much. We can only ever be friends,” Yamaguchi stopped reading and rushed over to a window to look at a large jellyfish.

  


“Look. It’s a beautiful fish,” Yamaguchi put his hands to the glass and looked at the fish as it bobbed up and down in the tank. He felt Tsukishima stand behind as they looked at the fish together. He was blushing deeply as he had told Tsukishima that he had loved him that he was an awesome kisser and of recent been lacking in the romantic department.

  


The place was long but each room was like a dome filled with a glass full of fish, when you walked along the corridor the fish were above your head. Tsukishima seemed to be in awe about the fish that were swimming around. His eyes remained on a jellyfish for a long time and just watched as it floated around in the sea.

  


Yamaguchi was about to move on when he felt his fingers entwine with his boyfriends. He looked down to see that he was indeed holding his hand. He looked to Tsukishima who was looking at their hands as well and looked into Yamaguchi’s eyes to see if it was allowed. The smaller male didn’t mind all that much to the two walked around the aquarium with their hands bound together by the other.

  


When walking down a corridor they saw a large whale shark and they both stopped to stare as the thing passed above their heads. Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s hand tighter as it passed. They both turned their heads to see it turn round and head back the way they were walking. The two followed it until they found another smaller tank that had small sea horses in it. Yamaguchi pulled his hand away as he watched it slowly sink to the bottom of the tank. And out of nowhere it looked like the seahorses exploded with millions of little seahorses erupting from it. Yamaguchi could hear Tsukishima chuckle at the sight and he was happy that he was amused by the thing.

  


“It is the male seahorse that gives birth and not the mother,” Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi.

  


“Really? Any others that do the same thing?”

  


“You mean males giving birth?” Yamaguchi nodded his head. Tsukishima thought for a good few second before digging out his phone and asking the all knowing google. And it seemed like the only other animals was pipefish which was in the next again tank. It kind of looked like seahorse straightened out.

  


Yamaguchi looked up to see the shark whale circling again and he smiled, “Would you ever swim with that?” Yamaguchi asked watching as it pushed past the water with such ease. Tsukishima shook his head. “Just dolphins?” Tsukishima nodded. When he was younger, him and his older brother went to florida and got to swim with dolphins. He had loved the experience.

  


When both of them were ready to move to some other location, they both reached for the others hand before they walked over to another tank, “Tadashi?” Tsukishima stopped as he looked up at the shark whale. “How do you know Daniel?” He asked quietly.

  


Yamaguchi turned to face him, “I was on his blog and commented on something and then he responded then I commented until we ended up messaging one another. I was young. Maybe 8 or something when we first started talking,” Yamaguchi explained.

  


“Am I a topic that come up a lot?” Tsukishima suddenly asked. Yamaguchi shrugged.

  


“You do come up a bit, but so does a lot of other things like volleyball and games and…,” he trailed off not being able to think. Tsukishima never said anything to him and made his way to the axolotl that seemed to be waving at them

  


“Ugh! This is so frustrating!” Tsukishima turned away angrily and sat on the bench and just stared at the freaky looking fish smiling at him. Yamaguchi walked over to him. The dome was quiet with just the two of them in the room.

  


“Tsukki....Kei. I’m sorry I never told you about Daniel. I didn’t think it would have been a big deal. You talk to Kuroo in that creepy way. I didn’t think it would be such a bi-” Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi and kissed him on the lips.

  


“Tsukki, we are in pu-” Tsukishima planted his lips back firmly on his boyfriend and kissed him hard. The team would never know this side to Tsukishima. The side that scared Yamaguchi a little bit but was desperately wanting more knowing that the next time he showed such affection was god knows when.

  


Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima away and scooted away from him in embarrassment, “Tsukki. Not in public,” he muttered and rushed over to look at a large sting-ray and smiled at it’s stupid face on it’s underside. Yamaguchi felt his hand being held and turned to see Tsukishima with his hand pressing against the cold glass.

  


“Tsukki...what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima body press against his own. His body was warm. They looked at the sting ray for a few moments, Yamaguchi too comfortable to move. Tsukishima was putting in an effort to show the world that they were a couple and he didn’t want to move away.

  


Tsukishima grazed Yamaguchi’s hips before he rested it it on his hip and pulled him in closer to his body. His hand trailed further until it was resting on his zipper and he used his thumb to graze over the zipper.

  


“Tsukishima...we are in public,” Yamaguchi moaned out in pleasure and thrusted his hip softly into his hand.

  


“Is this what you want? Tsukishima? Do you want to erm…,” Yamaguchi whispered into the glass. Tsukishima nodded his head and moved beside Yamaguchi when a family came walking into the look at the stingray as well.

  


Yamaguchi reached down to grab Tsukishima’s hand but it was waiting for Yamaguchi to take it. He curled his fingers around Yamaguchi’s smaller hand and walked down the small corridor.

  


“There is a restaurant that is for free with the tickets. Do you want to eat there?” Tsukishima nodded his head and followed Yamaguchi to the restaurant. They took a seat in a booth and ordered their meal.

  


Tsukishima put a hand on his boyfriend's knee and brought it in closer and closer to his groin. He never went near his groin, but it wasn’t too far away. Yamaguchi was blushing hard at how forward his boyfriend was being. He barely ever touched him. Barely treated him like someone that he truly cared for and now he was being so forward that it made him spin.

  


“What’s changed?” Yamaguchi whispered.

“I learnt that you have another suitor. Even when we are in a relationship,”

  


“Daniel is just a friend. I am allowed them right? I needed to vent a little about you being unable to talk to me. We are dating. We are best friends and yet we don’t speak. You sit on your phone and have your music on. I wanted to…,” He trailed off staring at the waiters that passed.

  


“Continue,” Tsukishima requested. Yamaguchi swallowed then looked at his hands.

  


“I wanted to kiss you so many times. But you sit their in your own world and we only kiss on your terms. We stop on your terms. I don’t want to stop. I want to kiss you longer,” The blonde turned away and then leaned back in and captured his boyfriends lip in a soft kiss.

  


“If you want to know, I think about kissing you a lot. It’s just that I’m not ready to erm..” Yamaguchi never realised that he was blushing. He had that little pout he use when he was younger and it was adorable. He used it rarely but when he did, it was always adorable.

  


“Kiss me,” Yamaguchi muttered and Tsukishima turned round and kissed him softly on the lips. That was all Tsukishima offered before he pulled back and watched as a waiter came over with sushi for the two. They didn’t really speak too much after that. They fell into the silence that both of them were very well acquainted with. Yamaguchi stole glances at Tsukishima as he ate, finding his facial expressions to be very alluring. His face was relaxed when he ate.

  


Tsukishima put one of his sushi rolls onto Yamaguchi’s plate and stole another while he was there. Yamaguchi didn’t like the ones with wasabi in them while Tsukishima loved those ones. Yamaguchi was certain that after this date, they’d go their separate ways. He was certain that they would fall into the same old patterns.

  


He never did imagine Yamaguchi following Tsukishima home. Well it wasn’t too strange but something felt off. When they were both in the room and the door was locked  that was when everything went strange. Tsukishima pushed him to the bed and crawled on top and kissed him roughly on the lips.

  


“Tsukki-” Was all that Yamaguchi was able to gasp out. Tsukishima never responded to him and continued to kiss his mouth. The kisses were quick, his mouth constantly moving away from Yamaguchi’s before moving back onto his and kissing him long and tender. Yamaguchi nervously wrapped his arms desperately around his shoulders, holding him steady as they kissed harder than they had ever kissed. Yamaguchi had never ever been pinned down. He had never had Tsukishima crawling on top of him. This was all new and it was defiantly exciting.

  


Yamaguchi moved his hand down and touched the top of his butt, ‘ _Ugh. I just touched his butt. Maybe if I keep it there. He won’t notice. Of course he will notice. Maybe he won’t mind then,’_ Yamaguchi thought to himself. So his hand remained on the top of Tsukishima’s butt. Glued there, too scared to move anywhere else.

  


The kissing intensed dramastically, in a way that Yamaguchi never knew was possible. Well he knew that kissing with tongue was usual and natural, but he never imagined that Tsukishima would have his tongue deep in his mouth. He never imagined the possibility of Yamaguchi rubbing his own tongue with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi trailed his hand up Tsukishima’s back, his hand grazing his warm skin and up his jacket and then round to his shoulder, keeping him close to him.

  


‘ _Wow. Stop moving your hands like that Tadashi. You’ll freak him out. He’ll retreat if you do that,’ Yamaguchi scowled himself, ‘His tongue is so warm. Ugh, I can taste the wasabi. Ew. I wonder what he can taste of me. He doesn’t seem to mind my tongue though. I wish I had a mint. Ah. Stop kissing me, I want a mint,’_ Yamaguchi moved his head away subconsciously and was breathing erratically. Tsukishima pulled back to look him in the eyes.

  


“Something the matter?”

  


Yamaguchi paused, wondering if asking if a breath mint on his half was possible. He didn’t own any mints. Maybe Tsukishima owned one. Maybe he could brush his teeth or use mouthwash.

  


“Eh...ehhh..,” Yamaguchi stuttered, his cheeks going scarlet. Could he ask? “Does...erm...my tongue taste bad?” He looked down. He could feel Tsukishima’s gaze boring into him, but he dared to look into his eyes.

  


“Does mine?” Tsukishima asked, bending down and planting a soft kiss onto his forehead.

  


“I can taste the wasabi,” Tsukishima let out a breath and stood up and went into the bathroom and he could faintly hear him gurgling in the bathroom. He crawled back over Yamaguchi’s body and kissed him softly.

  


“Better?”

  


Yamaguchi reached up and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug, “I didn’t mean to be rude. I would have dealt with it,” Yamaguchi cursed himself for being so rude. Tsukishima found his mouth again and his tongue was quickly back down his throat.

  


This time his breath tasted so good, his tongue was a spicy minty flavour. Yamaguchi was lapping it down, pulling him in closer to him. His hands were back down to his butt and was pulling him more on top of him. Tsukishima roamed his hands down his body then took a hold of his hoodie and was unzipping it and pushing it off his body.

  


Yamaguchi gasped at this and sat up and Tsukishima did the same. The position that they were in, Tsukishima’s groin was basically on his stomach. He could feel him twitching under his boxers.

  


“Maybe I should say, but I am ready to go all the way with you,” He blushed softly and scooted back so he could sit comfortably on his thighs. “I was planning to go all the way, if you never felt the need to stop me,”

  


“Tsukishima...I am ready. I think. Please...let’s do this,” Tsukishima nodded his head, kissed his forehead and crawled away from him and out the room. Yamaguchi was lying on his bed, breathless. He heard the door open and saw Akiteru at the door with a puzzled expression. Yamaguchi’s hair was messed up and was panting heavily on Akiteru’s younger brother bed.

  


“Ohhh...Tada-chan,” Akiteru moved his head suddenly in the direction of his room “Oi, Kei. Out of my room!” The older brother rushed into his room and there was more shouting then laughing and some swear words from Kei.

  


Tsukishima Kei stormed into his room again with his hands gripped tightly, “What did he say to you,” he asked slamming the door and crawling back over to Yamaguchi who put his arms around his waist and drew him in closer till his groin was on his stomach once again.

  


“Nothing much. Where did you go?” Tsukishima opened his hand revealing to packets of condoms and sat them down on the bed next to his knee. Yamaguchi unzipped Tsukshima’s jacket and tugged it off him before doing the same with his shirt until he was bare. Tsukishima was blushing crazily as Yamaguchi looked at his stomach and kissed it softly.

  


“Get on your knees,” Tsukishima did as he was asked and Yamaguchi took a deep breath and unzipped his trousers and pushed them down until they were pooling at his knees. Tsukishima was looking at Yamaguchi eyes, they were silently asking for permission to do what he was wanting do. Tsukishima nodded his head, blushing uncontrollably as Yamaguchi pulled his boyfriend's red underwear down his thighs. Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima’s penis for a few moments. Taking in the sight of it. He had never ever seen it before. It was still fairly limp, resting in between his legs.

  


Yamaguchi took a deep breath and kissed the base where the blonde pubic hair covered it. Tsukishima gasped at the sudden sensation. Yamaguchi smiled up at him softly then did something Tsukishima wasn’t suspecting; he dipped his head and took as much of the penis into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head. And with a matter of 60 seconds, Tsukishima was fully erect and his boyfriend was bobbing his head on him.

  


Yamaguchi pulled away for a second to breath then licked the tip, where a small bead of pre-cum was dribbling out. He moaned delightfully at the taste, despite it tasting really strange. He continued to lap up the precum that was oozing out before licking the underneath of his penis, along a large vein that was crawling up the bottom. He dipped his head even lower and kissed Tsukishima’s testicals.He kissed them again and again and then sucked on him hungrily.

  


“I’m going to...you need to stop,” Tsukishima moaned out. Yamaguchi took the head once again and dragged the flat of his tongue over it before engulfing his whole mouth with Tsukishima’s penis. He bobbed his head more, going further and further down to the hilt. It went past the back of throat and he gagged softly but he enjoyed the feeling. His tears were stinging due to the reflex. Tsukishima was thrusting his hips into his mouth and seconds later, extremely hot and salty liquid was spilling down his throat. He pulled back and more of the hot cum splashed him.

  


Yamaguchi was panting heavily and looked up to Tsukishima who smiled at him and wiped the sticky liquid of his face with his bed covers. Yamaguchi was lying against the pillow once again and was panting deeply. Tsukishima kissed the tip of his nose gently then pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it away. He took his chance and kissed at his neck, then at his collar bone. He kissed the splatter of freckles that were on his chest and followed the freckle trail down his chest, past his nipples, past this navel and was at the top of his hips.

  


He pulled his trousers and boxers off in a soft motion and continued to kiss him. He avoided his groin, not being able to do what Yamaguchi had just done for him. He kissed the inside of his thigh, his kisses getting close to his groin but never actually touched. Yamaguchi was just as hard as him, even though he never touched his penis. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a small bottle of what looked like it was shampoo but was clear. He gave Yamaguchi a smile before he squirted some onto his hands and spread Yamaguchi’s legs wide as he could and trailed his wet hand to his hole where one finger prodded at the hole softly.

  


Yamaguchi widened his legs more for better access of his hole. Tsukishima worked a single digit into him, working slowly as he pushed past the ringed muscle and into his warm yet undeniably tight entrance. Yamaguchi gasped at the foreign feeling that was pushing past every barrier. His legs wriggled at the pain. Tsukishima reached forward and kissed him softly. He kissed him as hungrily as he inserted another finger into his tight hole. Yamaguchi gasped but was silenced with another kiss.

  


“What is that on your fingers?” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head away to ask the question.

  


“It’s lube. I stole some from my brother when we started dating. I took a little bit at a time so he never noticed. I managed to get a whole body. Well I was 14 when I did start. When I started thinking that sex with you would be nice,” Yamaguchi nodded his head and felt that there was now three fingers deep inside of him, pumping him furiously until the tight muscles eased up.

  


“My fingers are slippy. Can you...erm,” Tsukishima blushed and picked up the condom in the wrapper. Yamaguchi used his knowledge that he learnt from that sex-ed class. He warmed the packet up with his hands spreading the lube over the plastic before unwrapping it. He found the top and pulled Tsukishima closer to him and placed the top on the tip of his penis and rolled it down until it was unwrapped.

  


“Ready?” Tsukishima asked, looking down at his covered penis and then at the male that he was going to enter in a moment. His cheeks were a constant red at the moment, but he was adorable. The smaller male nodded his head and Tsukishima took his hand and held it tightly as he aligned his hips up and pushed into him softly. Yamaguchi gasped out in shock and held his hand tighter as Tsukishima pushed in further and further until he was as far in as possible.

  


“Why did you suddenly decide to go all the way with me now?” Yamaguchi asked as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths letting himself get familiar with the pain.

  


“I never thought you were that interested in doing this with me until I read the texts with you and…,” he froze for a second then continued. “When you were discussing sex, I realised that you were not as innocent and wanted this as well at some point,” Tsukishima explained and then with a thrust from Yamaguchi he began to move. He pulled out slowly and then moved back in slowly, keeping a nice slow pace like he was breathing. A gentle rhythm that was in and out. He kept it slow, his breath hitching at the sensation.

  


Yamaguchi tugged him in for a kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist and met his thrusts. The taller male tried to focus on kissing him, but his body was itching to speed up and thrust into him with as much force as possible. Their kisses were wet and sloppy as their main focus was on their bodies thrusting to meet the other.

  


“Faster,” Yamaguchi muttered into Tsukishima’s ear. “Faster, faster,” he was panting. Tsukishima, growled and grabbed Yamaguchi by the hips and lifted his hips up and thrusted hard into him. They were both moaning heavily but trying to keep their voices low as Akiteru was in the next room watching TV.

  


“Harder. Do me harder, Kei,” Tsukishima moaned in response and was soon at his limit. With a few more thrusts he came into the condom and Yamaguchi came over both of their stomachs like it was a firework, continuously exploding.

  


Once they rode out their high, Tsukishima pulled out, peeled the condom off and tied it up. He threw it into the waste basket next to his bin and lay in a heap on top of Yamaguchi who kissed his forehead softly.

  


“Mmm. That was so good,” Yamaguchi whispered into the air. Tsukishima smirked and turned the light off and crawled into bed with Yamaguchi, holding him close to his chest as their breaths fell into sequence and they were possessed by the night.

* * *

Yamaguchi walked into practice the next morning with Tsukishima by his side. The smaller male was extremely sore as they walked up the stairs into the practice room, “Let’s hope, they don’t let me play today. I can barely move,” Yamaguchi whispered as they climbed the steps. Tsukishima snickered and was about to open the door to the clubroom when he stopped and stopped Yamaguchi.

  


“What is it?” Yamaguchi asked at his sudden halt. Tsukishima turned to look at his boyfriend with a weak smile.

  


“I forgot to mention something important yesterday,” He whispered to the other. He took a deep breath then leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, “I love you too,” then opened the clubroom door and stepped in while Yamaguchi hid his blushing red face behind his hands and followed Tsukishima to their spot to change.

  


“Did you use the tickets?” Noya asked when he spotted Yamaguchi walking into the room.

  


“Yeah. It was great. Thank you,” Yamaguchi smiled softly at his small senpai. Noya was eyeing him curiously and lifted his shirt a little to see a small bruise on his hip. He laughed hard into the locker, tears strolling down his eyes. Everyone turned round as Noya crashed into the lockers in a fit of laugher.

  


“What’s wrong?” Suga asked turning to see the ruckus the second years was causing.

  


“Nothing. I think Yamaguchi would like to play a lot of games today,” Noya sniggered as Yamaguchi shook his head furiously, his face blushing. Suga smiled softly knowing that facial expression all too well.

  


“So you had a date last night, Noya was telling me?” Yamaguchi nodded his head. “Where was it that you went?” Suga asked as he pulled his shirt off and replaced it with his sweaty gym short.

  


“The Aquarium that’s in Miyagi,” Suga nodded his head. He knew of the place.

  


“And you had sex with?”

  


“Tsukk-,” Yamaguchi stopped with removing his t-shirt and just stared beet red at the locker in front of him as everyone gasped.

  


“You’re excused from playing. Tsukishima, anytime that is not a practice. We all have to follow those rules. Okay?” Tsukishima blushed deep red and whacked Yamaguchi on the back of the head as everyone laughed louder.

  


“You were the dumbass asking for me to...do you harder,” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath which Noya caught and cried harder into the locker.

  


“Stop. You’re killing me. Oh Suga. I need to sit out too. We just...without the date we planned we ended up...you know,” Suga rolled his eyes and looked at Daichi then back at Noya. Daichi slapped Asahi who was quietly changing on the arm.

  


“You are a third year. You should know better,” Daichi grumbled.

  


“You’re both third years but I noticed that Suga was limping in earlier,” He quietly smirked. Noya walked over and jumped onto the bench to wrap his arm around his shoulder.

  


“Don’t have a go at him when you don’t follow the rules,” Noya chuckled then jumped off the bench. Noya laughed and walked over to Yamaguchi and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. Yamaguchi shuddered at the sudden contact.

  


“You two being safe?” Yamaguchi nodded his head curtly and received a pat on the back. Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi to change and the two headed into the gym hall. Noya walked in with them and saw Suga talking to Takeda who rolled his eyes and pointed to the bench. Suga took a seat on the bench with Noya following, dragging Yamaguchi to his seat as well. Takeda took a seat next to them with a sigh.

  


“Really? All of yous? Please promise me this is the last time you’ll be so irresponsible,” Takeda whispered as Ukai walked in and looked at the three on the bench. He rolled his eyes as well and walked over.

  


“And the reason you guys won’t be playing. It’s always you two. Nice to see you Yamaguchi-kun on the useless bench,”

  


“Hurt my knee yesterday doing practise,” Noya lied.

  


“I’m watching to see how they can improve from my own perspective,” Suga lied though he will probably take notes anyway. Yamaguchi looked at the two who seemed to be the master of excuses. He looked at Noya who whispered into his ear quickly.

  


“I erm...don’t feel too great. Probably nothing. If I could just sit this time,” Yamaguchi repeated what Noya had told him.

  


“Fine...but stay of your phone,” Yamaguchi nodded and smirked as Ukai went on explaining how to play.

  


“Last time. Please. He is slowly catching on,” Takeda begged. “I know you guys are young but please...not on practice days. Please,” Suga sighed but nodded his head. Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima who was running laps and found himself smiling at the events of yesterday, he was thankful for Daniel, in helping him go to the next level with Tsukishima.


End file.
